


rebirth

by shouyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, How do tags even work, i have no idea what i'm doing help me, this is like my first published work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyuu/pseuds/shouyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>he’s the boy with stardust in his eyelids and light in his hair.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><br/>discovery. ascend. fall. revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebirth

   He’s seven years old when he first sees the “killer serve” on TV. Clumsy fingers try to grip the volleyball that seems to weigh the world and there are groans of frustration when it hits him on the head instead of his fingers.  
   At seven, he’s the boy with stardust in his eyelids and light in his hair. He’s the boy with boundless energy and an even deeper reservoir of hopes and goals. He’s the river that flows endlessly, unwavering and pooling into something greater.  
   When he looks up, he sees the solar system – the stars, galaxies, and planets painted diligently and placed in the canvas of his eyes.

   He’s thirteen when he loses yet again against Shiratorizawa. Bruised fingers try to grip onto something that’s been lost – anything. There are moments spent huddled in the corner of his bedroom, hiccupped sobs reverberating through his body that’s seemingly taken on the entire weight of the world and is trying to bear it all by his lonesome.  
   At thirteen, he’s the boy whose light has faded, exhausted and weary of the same old procedure. He’s the boy painted with a multitude of colours yet his heart is monochromatic, an endless reminder that he will never be good enough.  
   When he looks up, he sees the ceiling. The room is cold and dark.

   He’s fourteen when he’s reminded that he was never alone to begin with. Calloused fingers grab hold of the award granted to him. This is his ‘anything’, a reminder that maybe he can be good enough if he tries. There’s laughter and tears and he feels as if he can take on the entire world.  
   At fourteen, he’s the boy that’s rediscovered what “team” really means.  
   When he looks up, he sees the sky, full of wonder yet filled with birds that have soared above him.

   He’s eighteen when he loses the last tournament of his high school career. Worn fingers gently lay on Iwaizumi’s back, and wordlessly drift away. Oddly enough, he feels relieved. There’s no crippling feeling of devastation that follows a loss, merely the determination to do better next time (-and yet there is no ‘next time’ for the third years, he knows this well).  
   At eighteen, he’s the boy that’s risen from the ashes and become a newfound light of his own. And while an ugly duckling can’t take on an eagle, let alone in crow, it is the phoenix that surpasses those two.  
   

   When he looks up, he sees the universe.


End file.
